El retrasado al fin se ha enterado
by Aruquita
Summary: Quizá fue por eso que, cuando su amigo Justin vino a buscarle el día después de cortar con Hannah, sacándolo de sus planes de emborracharse en casa para hacerlo fuera y apretado entre desconocidos, se dio cuenta de que le gustaban los hombres. Y que le gustaba Justin. Y que el destino era un cabronazo.


**Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

 _La idea del mismo pertenece al_ **prompt número 10** _; en el que Ernie y Justin son amor._

Adoro muchísimo a Ernie, a pesar de que siempre le cambio un poco su personalidad según el fic XD

Esta vez he querido hacerlo como más me gustaba a mí, bueno, hacerlos a todos realmente (JE)

Advertir que es M por algo, y que es mi primer slash y a pesar de que no sea muy guarrete (Si, he dicho guarrete) me ha encantado escribirlo. Te quiero, escritor/ora dueña del prompt *O*

* * *

 **ooOOoo**

* * *

Las enormes ganas de mear que tenía le despertaron, sacándolo a bocajarro de un sueño confuso y pastoso. Se sacudió la cabeza, en un iluso intento de desprenderse del colgado cerebral. Apenas entraba luz por las ventanas, tapadas por esas horribles cortinas de fieltro que tantas ganas tenía de quemar y bailar desnudo a su alrededor. Si seguía repitiéndoselo quizá algún día acabaría por hacerlo.

Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido un romance tórrido con la estantería nueva, porque no podía haber acabado en el suelo ella solita, y menos con todos los libros desperdigados por ahí.

Hamlet se vengó de él y de su meñique. Ese libro le odiaba. Bueno, y él tampoco le tenía mucho aprecio. Estaba a punto de recodarle al anciano tomo el porqué había quedado relegado allí cuando una súbita presión en la entrepierna le recordó que se estaba meando.

Entre maldiciones, sorteó el resto de libros como si de un laberinto de baldosas se tratara, y llegó al lavabo.

El ruido de la cisterna quedó opacado por su elocuente suspiro.

 _Los pequeños placeres de la vida_.

Cuando volvió de nuevo a la sala y comenzó a recoger los libros, inspeccionando cada uno con ojo de halcón para ver que no tuvieran rotos o dobleces, se percató del calendario. Y del enorme círculo rosa chillón que rodeaba la fecha de ese día.

Y a Susan, gritándole como una energúmena que no debía faltar. Incluso lo zarandeó y todo. Y eso que él no es muy zarandeable que digamos.

Suspiró, agarrando el último libro. Tenía más ganas de leerse Hamlet que de ir a la estúpida fiesta que su amiga daba cada año. Para celebrar que estaban vivo, nada menos, como si eso fuera tan maravilloso.

Quizás si todo hubiera sido distinto él también estaría dando fiestas estúpidas. Quizá si no estuviera tan jodidamente amargado en ese momento llamaría a Susan y le daría un morreo de alegría. Sólo porque sí, por estar vivos.

Cuando retiró las horrendas cortinas de las ventanas el sol entró, arrollador, describiendo caminos luminosos de volutas de polvo. Sacó su varita y con unos suaves toques levantó de nuevo la estantería, ordenando en sus baldosas todos los libros. Uno de ellos tironeó bajo su pie izquierdo, atrapado. La letra "H" curvilínea y llena de florituras de la portada le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. Quitó el pie de golpe, haciendo que el libro saliera disparado hacia su destino.

Casi podía sentir a Shakespeare revolviéndose en su tumba.

Por último empujó suavemente el cartelito de la puerta, pasó de rezar "estoy durmiendo" a "sigo dormido, pero menos, adelante".

Orgulloso por su ejercicio de muñeca, se dispuso a hacerse un té con limón. Y a esperar que su yo pasado hubiera comprado más de esas galletas de canela.

 **ooOOoo**

Cuando Ernie les dijo a sus padres que quería comprar la pequeña tienda de libros muggle del barrio más bohemio y apartado de Londres, se esperó un poco de sorpresa de su parte. Pero su padre no tardó ni dos segundos en darle un cheque, ni su madre mucho más en aconsejarle que se comprara el piso de arriba para utilizarlo de vivienda.

Quizás se hubiera esperado algo de reticencia. Al fin y al cabo, sólo había medio año desde que Harry Potter había acabado con Voldemort. Ni siquiera le insistieron cuando dijo que no quería volver a Hogwarts llegado setiembre.

Al principio pensó que era parte de la terapia post—trauma tras todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts, pero eso ya rozaba el pasotismo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, llegaba incluso a agradecérselo. Independizarse le dio el impulso necesario para ordenar sus ideas, para desprenderse al fin del nido y comenzar a ocupar su mente con cosas importantes.

Como ver con claridad la relación que tenía con Hannah Abbott. Y darse cuenta de que los momentos de intimidad que tuvieron entre los muros del colegio fueron fruto de sus confundidas hormonas y del miedo a los Carrows. Incluso lo había leído en un par de libros de esos que creen saber cómo ayudarte.

El hecho fue que, a pesar de que ambos quisieron continuar con su especie de relación tras Hogwarts, la cosa no funcionó. Apenas hablaban o hacían otra cosa que follar. Y a Ernie eso le gustaba cada vez menos. Cuando cumplieron un año, y Hannah acabó sus estudios atrasados, decidieron romper.

Quizá fue por eso que, cuando su amigo Justin vino a buscarle el día después de cortar con Hannah, sacándolo de sus planes de emborracharse en casa para hacerlo fuera y apretado entre desconocidos, se dio cuenta de que le gustaban los hombres.

Y que le gustaba Justin. Y que el destino era un cabronazo.

 **ooOOoo**

Mientras calentaba el agua en esa minúscula pila y tarareaba retazos de una de las sórdidas canciones sobre culos que ponían cada día en la radio, se acordó de él, de aquella noche. De esa sonrisa marcada por unos colmillos que sobresalían un poco más de lo normal, como si fuera un vampiro. Un vampiro buenorro.

Ahogó una sonrisa ante su propia ocurrencia. A veces dudaba que su cerebro hubiera salido de los catorce. Aunque ahora podía entender porque casi siempre se le había ido la mirada a los chicos. Susan le dijo una vez que era natural, que era normal tener curiosidad.

¿Mirar culos de hombres y sentir un hormigueo por ahí abajo era simple curiosidad?

Realmente era como si su yo del pasado, aquel que le aseguraba a Hannah que se casarían en la playa, aquel que suspiraba de placer cuando ella le besaba el cuello, no era él. Como si surgiera de una burbuja fangosa y respirara por primera vez. Y eso era tan cruel que llegaba a sentir nauseas de sí mismo.

La olla silbó agudamente, formando pequeñas humaredas de vapor, y la conciencia de Ernie dio un hondo suspiro de alivio. Se acercó, taza azul descolorida en mano, y comenzó a llenarla de agua.

—¡Ernie!

—¡Joder! —chilló, soltando la taza de golpe. Una ardiente sensación en los dedos le recordó las leyes de la termodinámica. Se los llevó a la boca, soplándolos con gesto compungido.

Desde la chimenea le llegaron risas ahogadas.

—Imbécil —gruñó, poniendo los dedos bajo el grifo.

—Eso te pasa por tener la red flu abierta... Y mira a tu alrededor, sigues siendo un desastre para ordenar.

—Sí, yo también me alegro de verte Susan.

La cara ovalada, marcada por mechones lisos y llameantes le sacó la lengua. Los tocones chisporrotearon bajo ella.

—Suponía que te ibas a olvidar de lo de hoy, o que ibas a fingir que te olvidabas —añadió, frunciendo el ceño—. Así que te he llamado para asegurarme que no te echabas atrás.

—Vamos, Susan —suspiró, rescatando su taza del fregadero—. Tendrías que dejar de hacer estas fiestas.

—¡¿Pero se puede saber que os pasa a todos?! —replicó, iracunda—. ¡Hannah me ha dicho lo mismo, y Justin directamente me ha dicho que no vendrá y me ha colgado! ¡Parece que os dé rabia vernos, coño! Si no fuera porque vienen Wayne y Megan os mandaría a todos a la mierda.

Ernie se volvió hacia su amiga, con una mueca de resignación en el rostro.

—Quizá sea por mí. Si les dices que no voy seguro que ellos van.

Susan le miró con sorpresa mal disimulada, levantando una ceja.

—Han pasado dos meses desde que lo dejasteis. Y no sois unos críos —afirmó, enfurruñada—. Además, vale por Hannah, ¿pero Justin qué?

—Me lié con él la noche que corté con Hannah.

Ernie hubiera esperado desde un "cabrón" hasta una carcajada socarrona. Pero Susan se le quedó mirando seriamente, con las llamas ondulando al rededor de su cara.

—Joder... —susurró.

—Vale, ¿algo más? —le espetó él, llevando los ojos al cielo—. Me sorprende lo buena consejera que eres. _Joder_... Gracias, me ayudará mucho.

—¿Ayudarte a ti? Pero si eres un cabronazo.

Ahí estaba, Ernie relajó los hombros.

—Oye, Hannah y yo ya habíamos cortado.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que lo digo por Hannah? Es decir, sí bueno no es muy bonito hacerlo unos horas después de cortar con ella pero... Joder, ¿cómo le has hecho eso a Justin?

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Ernie se quedó paralizado, sosteniendo la taza a medio camino entre la mesa y sus labios. Los ojos de Susan llameaban, enfadados, pero no por la razón que él habría esperado.

—Espera, espera —murmuró, vacilante—. Yo no le obligué a nada...Y aunque fui el que se lanzó él podría haberme apartado.

—¡Cómo te iba a apartar! Además, ¿a ti desde cuando te gustan los hombres?

—Desde siempre...Creo...

—Ouch, eso es muy cruel.

—Ya.

Una pequeña mano surgió de las llamas para restregarse con los ojos de Susan. Ella suspiró, cansada.

—Ernie, si de verdad te gustaban tanto los hombres, podías haberte liado con cualquiera por despecho menos con Justin. Joder, ¿es qué no lo pillas?

Él no supo responder, sentía su cabeza pesada y sus pensamientos obnubilados.

—Susan... ¿Justin está enamorado de mí...? —Aquellas palabras surgieron a trompicones de sus labios. Susan le miró, un brillo de censura cruzó su mirada.

—¿Tú qué crees, genio? Más te vale que vengas esta noche, y que lo arregles.

Dicho esto las llamas la envolvieron, desapareciendo entre volutas de ceniza. Ernie dejó caer el brazo, como si de repente estuviera muy cansado.

 _Joder_ , sí señor.

 **ooOOoo**

Ojalá pudiera volver al pasado y ahorcar a quien inventó las corbatas con su propio invento. Tras dejar una cuarta como un estropajo doblado, se dio por vencido. Ala, sin corbata por la vida.

El cristal le devolvió un reflejo asustado. Su pelo, de ese color paja grisácea, caía desparramado por su frente. Quizás tendría que habérselo cortado.

— _A mí me gustas más con el pelo largo_ —susurró la voz de Hannah en sus recuerdos—. _Te hace mucho más misterioso_.

Cerró los ojos, esto no estaba bien. Intentaba bucear en sus memorias, encontrar alguna pista que le demostrara que Susan estaba equivocada. Justin no podía quererle... Y si lo hacía, ¿desde cuándo? No podía ser algo tan antiguo.

Entonces un interruptor se accionó en su cabeza Ernie se abalanzó sobre el armario, rebuscado por todos lados hasta dar con un pequeño baúl de madera, parecido a uno de juguete. Lo dejó en el suelo y sacó su varita.

—¡ _Engorgio_! —exclamó, y un chorro de luz amarillenta le dio de lleno, agrandándolo lentamente hasta convertirlo en un baúl de tamaño considerable, con un tejón pintado precariamente sobre la cubierta.

Cuando lo abrió, el olor a Hogwarts le dio de lleno. Olía a tinta, a pergamino, a ropa manchada de barro. Suspiró, con sentimientos encontrados, y se dispuso a hurgar en sus profundidades. Tras cortarse con una pluma rota y llenarse las manos de tinta parduzca, lo encontró. Una cajita de surtido de dulces de Honeydukes, aunque no era golosinas lo que guardaba.

Dentro, recogidas con un cuidado anormal en él, decenas de fotos animadas le sonreían. Paseó los ojos por todas ellas; en una Susan y Hannah patinaban sobre el lago helado, con un asustado Justin abrazado a un árbol. En otra estaban él y Hannah, besándose debajo de un brote de muérdago. Todo era normal, Justin no podría haberse enamorado de él.

O eso creía, hasta que vio una última imagen. Estaba algo oscura, ya que se había hecho de noche. Eran él y Justin, y estaban jugando a los naipes explosivos. Reían e intercambiaban miradas de falso enfado entre ellos. Entonces llegaba Hannah, y se sentaba sobre Ernie. La mirada de Justin se apagaba, hasta él podía verlo, y su anterior sonrisa se truncaba en una mueca falsa, en una especie de escudo. Por último agachaba la cabeza y se rascaba la nuca. Y la imagen volvía a repetirse.

Ernie sintió como si una enorme bola de hielo se hubiera apostado en su faringe. Poco a poco, y más despacio esta vez, volvió a ver cada foto. Y descubrió cosas en las que antes no se había fijado; como el brillo en los ojos de Justin cuando estaba junto a él, o como esa sonrisa cosida cuando no era el único. Las muecas de felicidad arrebatada que algunas fotografías revelaban por tan solo unos segundos, y que él rápidamente transformaba en máscaras de neutralidad.

Pensó en cómo podía haber estado tan ciego.

Pensó que no sabía qué decirle, cómo hablarle. Porque él le quería y Ernie... Ernie no sabía nada. Desconocía si cuando se acostaron lo hizo por despecho embutido en alcohol, como dijo Susan, o si en verdad había algo más.

Guardó la caja de vuelta al baúl. Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como encerrar los malos recuerdos y empequeñecerlos, hasta hacerlos invisibles.

Aunque, sin quererlo saber, siguieran ahí.

 **ooOOoo**

No supo de dónde sacó la valentía para aparecerse ante la puerta de la casa de Susan. Ni cómo encontró la tranquilidad para hacer un último intento de corbata, lo cual no había salido muy bien que digamos.

Cuando llamó al timbre, parte de su corazón tembló, aterrado, y parte del mismo tuvo algo parecido a ilusión. Ernie no se apegó a ninguna de las dos emociones, todo él se movía en una especie de limbo, como si no supiera realmente que tenía o debía hacer, y simplemente se dejara llevar.

Al otro lado pudo escuchar la chillona voz de Susan, peleándose con las protecciones de la puerta. Ernie no le extrañaba que no las hubiera quitado, el tampoco creía que aún fuera seguro hacerlo. No después de todo lo que habían vivido.

La puerta se abrió al fin, y una chica menuda enfundada en un mono hippie y con el pelo fuertemente atado a un cola de caballo le sonrió. Intercambiando rápidamente esa sonrisa por una mirada recelosa.

—¿Vienes a arreglarlo, no?

—¿Qué llevas puesto, Susan? —increpó él a su vez—. Espero que eso signifique que tienes marihuana por algún lado.

—Idiota—escupió, cediéndole un poco de espacio para que pasara—. No creo que seas quien para darme lecciones de moda, ¿te has mirado? Chaqueta de coderas y pantalones de pana, nadie diría que eres bibliotecario.

—Ja, ja, ja.

—¿Y ese intento de corbata? Trae, anda.

Las pequeñas y hábiles manos de Susan sobre el cuello de su camisa le trajo buenos recuerdos. También había sido ella la que siempre se la arreglaba en Hogwarts.

—Pareces tranquilo —susurró ella, separándose—. Yo no lo estaría.

Ernie no supo contestarle. Aunque parecía que no se notaba, en su interior era un matojo de nervios.

—Bueno, pasa, eres el último.

—Quería mantener la tradición.

Susan le dedicó una última sonrisa de ánimo, como si con eso pudiera prepararle para lo que se avecinaba. La cocina estaba al fondo del pasillo, y Ernie ya podía escuchar dos voces que tanto conocía.

Inspiró, luchando por no desaparecerse y exiliarse en su casa, y entró tras Susan.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos.

Cuando alzó la mirada, al primero que vio fue a Justin. No había cambiado mucho desde que lo vio por última vez, aparte del aumento de piercings en su oreja izquierda. Frunció el ceño, jamás entendería su afición por perforarse la piel. Llevaba una camisa blanca holgada, recogida en los antebrazos y unos pantalones negros.

Estaba muy guapo, eso no podía negárselo. Y no rehuía su mirada, aunque Ernie sabía que esos ojos castaños le miraban escondidos tras la misma máscara de siempre. Él se acercó a estrecharle la mano, y el pequeño contacto le dejó con una extraño sentimiento de necesidad.

Wayne le dio un buen golpe en la espalda, sacándolo de su ensoñación y de su respiración también. Ese tío era un cafre. Ni siquiera le caía bien, y estaba segura que Susan lo había invitado por Megan.

Esta última le saludó de soslayo, con las manos en un bol de ensalada, y al lado de Hannah. Se había cortado el pelo. Mucho. Parecía otra persona. Ella no aguantó su mirada tanto como Justin, aunque sí le sonrió un poco.

Ernie se sintió horriblemente mal de repente.

—Bueno, Ernest, ¿qué tal te trata la vida? Ya nos ha dicho Susan que compraste una librería muggle, ¿no echas de menos los libros mágicos?

Ahogó un gruñido. Sólo a ese troglodita se le habría olvidado tras seis años de recordárselo día tras día que odiaba su nombre. Susan no se contuvo en reírse en su cara. Incluso Hannah se dio la vuelta entre espasmos. Seguro que lo había invitado para vengarse.

—Ernie, si no te importa —murmuró—. Pues no. Es más, estoy planeando hacer un rincón exclusivamente mágico para abrirme a ese mercado. Ya he mandado el formulario al Ministerio.

—¿En serio? ¡Maravilloso, me alegro por ti! —aplaudió con ánimo, dándole un nuevo empujón a Ernie que a punto estuvo por romperle la columna.

—Será mejor que pasemos a la mesa —añadió Susan, sonriendo socarronamente—. Ernie, Justin, ¿podéis ayudarme a llevar las cosas?

Sabía que esa espontánea muestra de amabilidad por parte de Susan iba con segundas intenciones. Suspiró, dejando la pesada chaqueta en una silla para ponerse más cómodo.

—Si podéis sacar el asado del horno, me harías un tremendo favor —canturreó, cogiendo el bol de ensalada y marchándose con mal—disimulada prisa al comedor.

Ernie se acercó al horno y Justin lo siguió, cogiendo uno de los horrendos guantes de cocina rosa chillón. No pudo evitar reírse al verlo de esa guisa.

—¿Qué? —replicó, y al darse cuenta del motivo esbozó una sonrisa cómplice—. Más te vale mantener la puerta bien abierta en vez de fijarte en mis pintas. Como me queme te las cargas, me gano la vida con las manos.

La mirada de Ernie se desvió a sus labios, finos y curiosamente sonrosados, como si se los hubiera estado mordiendo. El trémulo recuerdo de esos labios besándole zonas censurables de su cuerpo le obligó a apartar la vista. Tragó, repentinamente sediento.

—Vale, voy a ello.

Una enorme humareda de vapor con olor a pollo con patatas les cegó por unos instantes. Justin maldijo por lo bajo, palpando hasta dar con la bandeja.

—Sabes que podrías haber usado un hechizo, ¿verdad?

—Vaya, ya salió el sangrepura —bromeó Justin, dejando la bandeja sobre un protector de madera—. Sabes que se me dan muy mal los hechizos levitatorios. Y Susan me habría matado entre terribles sufrimientos como se me hubiera caído. Haberte ofrecido tú.

Pero a verdad es que Ernie no se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. Sólo de verlo así, con esa guisa y tan cerca que podría aproximarse y besarlo, le produjo un leve hormigueo en el estómago.

—Prefería verte con eso puesto —concedió, cerrando el horno de nuevo.

Justin expulsó un sonido socarrón y se quitó los guantes, doblándolos con cuidado y dejándolos sobre el fregadero.

Ernie frunció el ceño, ¿cómo podían ser tan distintos? Los dedos alargados y hábiles de pintor que tenía, esa manía por todo lo que tuviera que ver con perforaciones y tatuajes, esa paciencia con todo y todos. ¿Cómo podía siquiera gustarle?

—Justin... —murmuró, sin darse cuenta. Cuando él se giró para mirarle aguantó la respiración—. Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó... Ya sabes, de lo que _nos_ pasó.

Su expresión neutra apenas mutó unas milésimas. Justin sonrió, negando suavemente.

—Yo creo que no hace falta, Ernie —aseguró, y Ernie casi sintió como su corazón se paralizaba—. Lo hecho, hecho está. Pero no tuvo ninguna importancia. Olvídalo.

Cuando le dio de nuevo la espalda y caminó hacia el salón, con el estofado en las manos y como si nada hubiera pasado, Ernie sintió un cabreo considerable soplarle en la nuca. Apretó los dientes.

 _Maldito mentiroso._

 **ooOOoo**

Durante todo el rato que duró la cena Ernie se mantuvo al margen de las conversaciones, enviando algún que otro monosílabo cuando le preguntaban, y lanzándole cortas pero intensas miradas de soslayo a Justin. El aludido estaba en su salsa, bromeando con Hannah y Hopkins con una soltura odiosa.

Ernie ahogó un gruñido y se llenó la boca de ensalada.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara de oler a mierda? —le susurró Susan, acercándose para que sólo él lo oyera.

A punto estuvo de sonreír ante su comentario, pero se contuvo. Sólo a Susan se le ocurriría hablar de deposiciones mientras cenaban.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Justin ha pasado de ti? —La muda mirada de odio de Ernie le sirvió de respuesta—.Vaya, eso sí que es caer bajo.

Ernie agarró su copa con inquina, bebiéndose de un sólo trago furioso el contenido.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? No os habéis hablado en dos meses.

—¡Yo no sabía que estaba enamorado de mí!

Susan rodó los ojos, murmurando un "es que eres retrasado" por lo bajo.

Antes de que él pudiera responderle la silenciosa puya, Megan le preguntó a Susan sobre Leanne.

—Ella y Katie siguen de Luna de miel por Sudáfrica. Oh, y creo que van a quedarse por ahí, en su última carta Leanne me dijo que ambas estaban enamoradas del lugar.

—Me alegro por ellas, nosotros también tendremos que hacer luna de miel, ¿no, Megan? —aseguró Hopkins

La aludida pegó un respingo y Ernie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ahogarse entre carcajadas.

—Bueno, ya veremos, cielo...

Como si de una madre mintiendo a su hijo para no comprarle un juguete, Hopkins sonrió, condescendiente. Ernie se preguntó si de verdad le quería, o si simplemente le daba pena dejarle. Estaba seguro de que por culpa de gente como Wayne Hopkins la imagen de Hufflepuff se había atrofiado.

Cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo, pensativo, se sorprendió encontrarse con los ojos de Hannah. No había duda, le miraba a él. Y de una forma tan firme que Ernie empezaba a sentirse algo incómodo, cómo si pudiera leerle como un libro abierto.

—Susan, ¿traigo el postre? —se ofreció de pronto, poniéndose en pie.

—Claro, pero deja que te ayude, que pesa.

—Tranquila, ya me ayuda Ernie, ¿verdad?

Ernie pegó un respingo al sentir cinco pares de ojos sobre él. Susan esbozó un interrogante mudo, pero él no supo encontrar excusa. Se levantó, decidido a no dejarse amedrentar, y la siguió de vuelta a la cocina.

Cuando las voces del comedor se reanudaron, como si nada, Ernie se sintió un poco mejor. No tenía que tener miedo, ¿no? Lo que había hecho había sido después de cortar con ella, y hacía mucho que ambos sabían que no podía funcionar.

—Mira, Hannah, yo...

—Al fin te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? —concedió, cruzándose de brazos. A pesar de la mueca de seriedad que Hannah esbozaba Ernie podía percatarse de la pena en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo...? —balbuceó.

—Te has dado cuenta de lo que Justin siente por ti. De lo que lleva años sintiendo.

Vale, aquello rozaba ya lo irreal. Que se lo hubiera dicho Susan, pasaba, pero... ¿También Hannah?

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —farfulló. Y sonó tan cliché que hasta él mismo frunció el ceño.

—Ernie, piensa, ¿por qué te crees que nunca pasabais mucho tiempo a solas él y tú? ¿Quién crees que llegaba siempre para acaparar tú atención?

Los recuerdos lo llevaron de lleno a la fotografía de los naipes, y a cómo Hannah había interrumpido ese momento. Como tantos otros, por lo visto, aunque él nunca lo hubiera visto así.

—No... No lo entiendo.

—¿De verdad que no? No era de otras mujeres de quien intentaba alejarte, Ernie, era de él. Porque sabía que te quería, lo suficiente incluso como para dejarte ser feliz conmigo. Aunque no fuera la felicidad que ninguno de los dos quería.

Allí, con ese nuevo cambio de look y esas palabras tan certeras, lo único de aquella chica que le recordaba a la antigua Hannah eran los ojos. Siempre los mismos ojos apenados. Ella sonrió, dejando caer los brazos.

—A pesar de que pensé que serías tú quien estaría a mi lado, tenía claro que esto acabaría por pasar tarde o temprano. Era mi felicidad, ¿sabes? , pero no la tuya. Y estaba segura de que me abandonarías cuando te dieras cuenta.

—No, Hannah, yo no... No haría eso.

—Claro que no —concedió, acercándose para acariciarle la mejilla. Ernie encontró en ese gesto un agradable y cálido calmante—. Porque me querías lo suficiente para seguirme el juego. Incluso aunque no fuera el tipo de amor que yo esperaba de ti. Pero lo superaré.

Conforme ella se alejaba, un incierto vacío se interpuso entre ambos. Ernie extendió la mano, como si una parte de él quisiera quedarse en la segura y conocida isla que Hannah le brindaba, como si le aterrara adentrarse en lo desconocido.

Como si tuviera miedo de salir dañado.

—Puede que yo no fuera el amor de tu vida —susurró, sosteniendo la puerta—. Pero tú si fuiste el mío. Y te lo agradeceré siempre. Vamos, nos esperan.

Como si se ahogase.

 **ooOOoo**

Según pasaba el tiempo Ernie estaba convencido de que nada de lo que el inútil de Hopkins le prepara conseguiría emborracharle. Miró con aprensión su " _cuba libre_ ". ¿Es que esa noche no iba a acabar nunca?

Susan había transformado la salita en una improvisada pista de baile, empujando los sofás a un extremo y colocando un gran estéreo en una esquina. La música surgía, chisporroteante y potente, rodeando a Justin y Susan, que bailaban entre risas.

Mientras tanto, él se hundía en un horrendo y viejo sillón de felpa, odiando a cada sorbito de su bebida a todo lo posiblemente despreciable.

A partir del sexto _cuba_ , comenzó a sentirse liberado. Bueno, era un avance. Quizás por eso se levantó y siguió a Justin cuando este se deslizó por el pasillo. Seguramente con intención de ir al baño.

Se ayudó de los pasillos para no precipitarse contra el suelo y llegó a la puerta. Al otro lado se escuchó la cisterna y el grifo de agua abriéndose. No pensó que hubiera mejor momento y entró.

Justin se sorprendió ante la intrusión, pero se relajó al verlo.

—Dios, Ernie, no hagas eso. Por poco y me pillas en faena.

Ernie, embobado por el licor, dejó escapar una sonrisita.

—Como si no te hubiera visto ya todo.

Disfrutó enormemente cuando Justin enrojeció, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Ya, muy gracioso. Ahora aparta.

Ernie agradeció que sus pocas habilidades motoras restantes le permitieran lanzar un par de hechizos selladores a la puerta.

—¿Qué haces?

Él sonrió, dejando caer la varita por dentro del cuello de su camisa.

—Te conozco, eres lo suficientemente confiado como para dejarte la varita en el abrigo. Si quieres salir, ven y coge la mía —Hubiera querido que su voz sonara más firme, pero poco más podía pedir.

Justin apretó los puños, claramente molesto.

—Muy bien, tu ganas. Hablaremos.

—Genial.

—Aunque no sé qué quieres que te diga, Ernie, creo que quedó claro que tú y yo no...

—Justin, ¿de verdad estás enamorado de mí? —susurró, inconscientemente. Cuando vio la mueca de terror en la cara de Justin quiso retirarlo, pero ya era tarde.

Justin habría intentado alejarse más, pero sus gemelos chocaron con la bañera. Sentía sus manos sudorosas, apartó la mirada.

—Justin, yo... —susurró, dando un paso hacia él.

—¡Basta! —suplicó, aterrado—. ¡No tienes que decir nada porque hayamos follado! ¡Da igual, olvídalo!

—¿Por qué?

Justin ya no contestó. Sus labios temblaron suavemente y eso no pasó desapercibido por Ernie. En dos zancadas, lo alcanzo y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Justin ahogó una exclamación, pero pronto quedó laxo en sus brazos.

—Por favor... —murmuró contra su oído. Ernie sintió un escalofrío en su entrepierna—. No me hagas esto. Ya no sé cómo olvidarme de ti.

Ernie se alejó lo suficiente como para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, suplicantes, libres al fin de esa capa de mentiras.

—Mejor, no lo hagas —afirmó, antes de besarlo.

Justin intentó revolverse, librarse de esos carnosos y fieros labios que lo atacaban sin tregua. Sabía que caería otra vez, que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente ante su roce. No tenía escapatoria, no de él. Ahogó un gemido contra su boca, rodeando la nuca de Ernie con apremio, con ansia.

Con sus piernas rodeó la cintura de Ernie, sintiendo un relampagueante respingo cuando ambos sexos se rozaron. Ernie lo sentó sobre el lavabo y cogió aire antes de volver a besarlo. Las manos de Justin se escurrieron, hábiles, bajo su camisa, palpando y dejando un reguero de cálidas caricias por toda su espalda.

—Ernie... —suspiró, dejando el camino libre a los labios del rubio, que bajaron por su cuello y abrieron paso deshaciéndose uno a uno de los botones—. Nunca pensé que lo haría en el baño de Susan.

Eso sirvió para que Ernie ascendiera de nuevo, entre risas.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? —propuso—. Seguro que lo entenderán... O si no me da lo mismo.

Justin le devolvió una mirada depredadora, apresando sus labios con rápidos pero intensos roces.

—¿Y qué piensas poner de excusa? —inquirió entre beso y beso.

Ernie se apartó, mirándole con toda la seriedad que su cerebro, medio borracho por el deseo y medio borracho por alcohol, le permitía.

—Que el retrasado al fin se ha enterado. Que les ha oído alto y claro. Que te quiero.

Antes de que Justin pudiera siquiera responderle se desaparecieron, dejando como único vestigio de su presencia un espeso y pasional vaho, cubriendo el cristal del lavabo.

* * *

 **ooOOoo**

* * *

 _Y colorín colorado este intento muy triste de fluff ha acabado..._

 _Lo siento mucho XD NO sé hacer cosas pastelosas. Pero espero que al menos te haya gustado, yo me lo he pasado pipa escribiendo de estos dos(JEJEJE). Si es que son amor... ¡Si es que todo Hufflepuff lo es!_

Bueno, un besote enorme

Aru.


End file.
